New Year's Eve Kisses
by qunnyv19
Summary: Satsuki tak pernah bertanya lagi mengapa Daiki menciumnya, sebab, kautahu, ketika kau sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, kau takut mengatakan hal lain yang akan merusak hubunganmu dengan dia. — AomineMomoi


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki.  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. For New Year Fanfiction.

Enjoy!

.

oOo

.

.:. New Year's Eve Kisses .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

oOo

.

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi pada awal bulan April.

Baik Daiki maupun Satsuki tahu hal itu akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat; hanya saja ini lebih cepat dari yang Daiki duga, dan lebih lambat dari yang Satsuki harapkan.

Satsuki ingat saat itu mereka berdua berusia enam belas tahun, masih muda dan belia, pengertian akan cinta terlalu samar untuk mereka. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Daiki berada di pinggangnya, menariknya dekat, dan embusan napas yang terasa di tengkuk. Satsuki memejamkan mata, bibir mereka bersentuhan begitu lama. Ia lupa siapa yang mundur terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dia. Sepertinya bukan dia.

Ketika jarak tubuh mereka menjauh, dan Satsuki yang menatap iris biru Daiki begitu tajam, ia tahu, _ia tahu_ , dan senyumnya mengembang begitu saja. Daiki juga menatapnya, dan juga ada senyum di wajahnya; tipis, hampir tak kentara, seperti seringai—namun Satsuki yang menghabiskan waktu hampir setiap hari dengannya tahu itu benar-benar senyum yang diberikan Daiki.

Untuknya.

.

"Uh, Dai-chan, apa kau mau, um, menemaniku belanja?"

"… sebentar."

Itu adalah salah satu interaksi yang pernah mereka alami selama minggu-minggu pertama menjalin hubungan, dan hal yang selanjutnya membuat Satsuki merasa lebih kecewa, dan sedih, dan marah, dan _kecewa_ , akan hal-hal yang seharusnya bisa diprediksinya, namun apa yang ia harapkan tidak persis seperti realita di hadapan.

Mereka sudah bersahabat sekian lama, berdekatan hampir setiap hari, mengetahui tabiat masing-masing tanpa berpikir panjang—Satsuki kira itu cukup untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lain. Yang romantis. Yang sering Satsuki lihat di novel-novel roman miliknya dan teman-temannya. Yang sering Satsuki tonton di film-film romantis yang ditayangkan dan dipuja oleh muda-mudi lainnya.

Hanya saja ia lupa menggarisbawahi hal yang paling krusial: mereka bersahabat.

Persahabatan yang berubah menjadi kisah cinta tak semulus yang Satsuki bayangkan. Obrolan mereka menjadi canggung, ada jalinan jari-jemari yang malu-malu ketika mereka melangkah menuju sekolah, tatapan yang tak pernah bertemu, konversasi di telepon yang lebih sering diisi keheningan dan hela napas.

Ini adalah harga yang harus dibayar untuk ciuman awal bulan April itu.

.

" _Satsuki."_

"Ya?"

Satsuki berada di kamarnya, kepalanya menatap langit-langit dengan satu tangan memegang ponsel; sambungan teleponnya dengan Daiki belum terputus. Satsuki ingat, kala itu mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama dua bulan penuh, dan apa yang seharusnya menjadi perkembangan hubungan mereka tak pernah terjadi. Ya, mereka berciuman, mereka berpelukan—kontak fisik seperti itu lebih ingin Satsuki ganti menjadi sesuatu yang lain, yang lebih mendalam untuk hubungan mereka.

Hanya saja dia tak berani berbicara.

Kautahu, ketika kau sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, kau takut mengatakan hal lain yang akan merusak hubunganmu dengan mereka. Kau ingin dia bahagia, sebab kata-kata klise 'aku bahagia karena kau bahagia' cukup berlaku untuk Satsuki, maka ia pun tak mengatakan apa pun mengenai hubungan mereka.

Satsuki menghela napasnya ketika merasa tak ada jawaban dari Daiki. Lihat, lagi-lagi percakapan yang diisi dengan keheningan dan hela napas. Jeda. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Daiki baru berbicara.

" _Aku ingat, dulu, kau bilang kau suka dengan Tetsu."_

Kenapa tiba-tiba Daiki membahas soal ini? Satsuki mengerjap, segera berpindah posisi menjadi duduk tegak. Matanya melebar sedikit. Tak ada jawaban darinya. Daiki melanjutkan, " _apa kau masih … yah, suka pada Tetsu?"_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

" _Hanya untuk memastikan."_

"Memastikan apa, sih?" Satsuki penasaran, nadanya meninggi sedikit. "Kau kenapa?"

" _Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidur saja, Satsuki."_

"Kau bicara apa?" sahut Satsuki jengkel, melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Sekarang baru pukul delapan!"

Daiki menjawab bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu dan mematikan sambungan telepon mereka setelahnya. Satsuki menatap layar ponsel, kekesalan dan kejengkelan membesar dalam dirinya, sebelum akhirnya ia segera mematikan ponsel tersebut dan meletakkannya jauh-jauh.

.

Saat itu bulan November, masih pada tahun yang sama, ketika mereka berdua sepakat bahwa mereka tak cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan di hari yang sama, mereka sepakat mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ada batu besar yang diangkat dari pundak Satsuki. Saat Satsuki sudah berada di kamarnya, ia meraih bantal, menutup wajah, kemudian menangis sampai seluruh bantalnya lembap dan napasnya sesak.

.

Satsuki dan Daiki bertemu di lapangan basket dekat daerah rumah mereka saat tiga puluh satu Desember, masih di tahun yang sama. Salju turun begitu hebatnya; Satsuki memakai mantel berlapis-lapis untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang menerpa. Daiki menatap lapangan basket, kedua tangannya terkepal, dan rasanya Satsuki tahu bahwa diam-diam Daiki ingin bermain basket lagi. Mereka saat itu sudah menjadi sepasang sahabat, dan ajaibnya, interaksi mereka menjadi normal kembali, hal yang membuat tangis Satsuki pada malam-malam sebelumnya terhenti. Ia senang ia bisa bersama dengan Daiki seperti ini, dan kalau itu membuat mereka harus menjadi sahabat dan bukannya sepasang kekasih, ia tak akan menolak lagi.

"Dai-chan."

"Hmm."

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bermain basket, ya."

"Malas."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu di sini?"

Daiki menoleh, menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Memangnya tidak boleh," gerutu Daiki, atensinya beralih ke tempat lain. Satsuki tertawa kecil.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi lucu saja melihatmu mengelak."

"Ini malam tahun baru, Satsuki."

Satsuki menaikkan alis. "Lalu apa hubungannya?"

Tak ada jawaban verbal dari Daiki. Satsuki mengerjap ketika Daiki beringsut mendekat. Tangannya yang hangat merengkuh dirinya, dan dalam sekejap, bibir mereka bertemu.

Seluruh tubuh Satsuki menghangat. Bukan karena mantel berlapis-lapis yang sedang ia pakai.

Kali itu Satsuki ingat, ia sendiri yang lebih dulu memperlebar jarak. Pandangan matanya memberikan tanya. Daiki mengangkat bahu.

"Ciuman untuk teman. Kautahu, tahun baru. Anggap saja kita sedang merayakan itu."

Satsuki ingin tertawa, memukul pundaknya, kemudian berkata, _kau konyol_ , namun mulutnya terkunci.

Ia baru tahu, bahwa seorang sahabat bisa mencium sahabatnya yang lain, dan masih mempertahankan status sahabat mereka.

Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sebab, _kautahu, ketika kau sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, kau takut mengatakan hal lain yang akan merusak hubunganmu dengan mereka._

Ya, itu masih berlaku bagi Satsuki, dan katakan ia bodoh, karena dia memang bodoh.

.

Ciuman setelah itu secara konstan terjadi pada malam tahun baru.

Setelah kejadian di lapangan basket tahun lalu, Satsuki dan Daiki (sepasang sahabat, tentu), sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari kota, karena Daiki mengeluh bosan dan tahun baru dia tidak ke mana-mana. Satsuki menyetujui, sebab ia rindu Daiki.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Daiki juga berhenti melangkah. Satsuki terdiam, detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasa—sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, _atau tidak_.

Daiki menarik tangannya, tidak lembut karena ia bukan pemuda yang bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu kepada perempuan, kemudian menarik Satsuki mendekat, dan menciumnya.

Satsuki tak bertanya, sebab jawaban Daiki tahun lalu terpantul-pantul di kepalanya. Ya, ya, ciuman untuk sahabat, untuk tahun baru, segala hal macam itu.

Maka dari itu dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, sebab, _kautahu, ketika kau sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, kau takut mengatakan hal lain yang akan merusak hubunganmu dengan mereka._

Satsuki masih gadis yang bodoh seperti tahun lalu.

.

Pertengahan tahun berikutnya, saat mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu toko aksesori karena Daiki menemani Satsuki mencari kado untuk temannya, Satsuki mencium aroma parfum.

Bukan aroma parfum laki-laki.

Sedikit samar, namun ia bisa menciumnya.

"—Dai-chan memakai parfum wanita?" Ia mengerling kepadanya, kemudian tertawa lepas.

Untuk alasan tertentu (yang sampai saat ini tidak Satsuki ketahui) Daiki terlihat sedikit canggung, menggaruk bagian leher belakangnya, kemudian menjawab Satsuki dengan sepasang mata biru gelap yang terpaku pada salah satu kalung yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak memakai parfum wanita."

"Oh ya?" Jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk Satsuki sadari bahwa itu memang parfum wanita. Memang sangat samar. Namun untuk orang dengan indra penciuman yang tajam sepertinya, dia tak akan bisa dibohongi. "Dai-chan jangan mengelak begitu, ah!"

"… ini parfumnya Hana."

Seperti ada satu detik yang berhenti untuk Satsuki.

Mulutnya berucap, "Hana?"

"Kami berkencan minggu lalu."

"O-oh, begitu! Kukira kau memakai parfum wanita." Satsuki tertawa lagi, tapi tak selepas yang tadi, dan tatapan matanya tak berada lagi pada wajah Daiki.

Tangannya meraba-raba anting-anting yang berada di rak yang tak begitu jauh dari Daiki. Ah, ya, harusnya ia tahu. Pemuda macam Aomine Daiki tak mungkin memakai parfum wanita. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan?

Dan betapa butanya dia, tak menyadari bahwa Daiki bersama dengan perempuan lain selama seminggu terakhir.

Setelah memilih sepasang anting-anting dan dua buah gelang, mereka berdua pulang, Satsuki mengucapkan terima kasih karena Daiki mau menemani, kemudian ia menangis di kamarnya dan ia tak tahu berapa jam ia mengurung diri di kamar.

Namun, di tahun yang sama, setelah beberapa bulan sebelumnya Daiki mengaku berkencan dengan Hana—siapa Hana, Satsuki sebelumnya tidak mengenal, namun akhirnya setelah memperoleh data-data yang ia kumpulkan, ia tahu bahwa Hana adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, berdada besar (ya, ya, tentu), dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Satsuki—saat malam Tahun Baru para _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengadakan reuni.

Satsuki diajak, tentu, dan mereka berkumpul di salah satu tempat makan yang disewa Seijuurou hanya untuk mereka bertujuh. Mereka membahas masa lalu, kemudian masa kini.

"Jadi Aomine-kun sekarang berkencan dengan siapa?"

"Tidak berkencan dengan siapa-siapa," dengus Daiki. "Baru putus dari Aiko dua minggu yang lalu."

Kemudian mereka membahas hal-hal yang lain, menanyai Satsuki dan pendidikannya sekarang ini mengingat mereka sudah lulus, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Mereka berkumpul di sana sampai nyaris pukul dua belas malam, kemudian jantung Satsuki kembali berdegup kencang, sebab, ini malam Tahun Baru dan sialnya ia menunggu ciuman Daiki. (Sialnya ia sangat mengharapkan ciuman Daiki). Mereka sepakat untuk menunggu menit-menit terakhir di tahun tersebut di luar tempat makan tersebut. Mereka keluar satu per satu—Seijuurou, Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta, kemudian Tetsuya … mana Tetsuya?—Satsuki berjalan di belakang Daiki, punggung Daiki yang lebar sedikit menghalangi pandangannya.

Tangan Daiki menggapai belakangnya, mencari tangan Satsuki, kemudian menariknya agar Satsuki berjalan di sebelahnya. Mereka kini berada di luar tempat makan tersebut, dan udara musim dingin adalah hal yang pertama kali mereka rasakan saat menginjakkan kaki di luar.

Saat yang lain sibuk berceloteh, Daiki memutar tubuh Satsuki, menciumnya seperti biasa.

Satsuki tak bertanya, sebab, _kautahu, ketika kau sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, kau takut mengatakan hal lain yang akan merusak hubunganmu dengan mereka._

(Saat itu, ada beberapa anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang melihat, namun mereka memilih bungkam).

.

Tahun baru yang berikutnya, ketika Satsuki sedang berada di rumahnya, merayakan Tahun Baru bersama keluarga besarnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia memisahkan diri dengan keluarganya untuk mengangkat ponsel tersebut.

"Kenapa, Dai-chan?"

" _Coba kau keluar sebentar."_

Satsuki mengernyitkan kening. "Apa?"

" _Keluar sebentar dari rumahmu."_

Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat bahwa keluarganya masih sibuk dengan satu sama lain, kemudian ia teringat (bukannya dari kemarin-kemarin ia tidak mengingat) bahwa malam ini adalah malam Tahun Baru.

Satsuki menurunkan ponselnya tanpa mematikan sambungan telepon, kemudian diam-diam melangkah menuju pintu, membukanya, dan melihat ada Daiki di sana, dengan uap-uap yang berada di sekitar wajah.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Oh, Satsuki, bodoh sekali. Ia tahu mengapa Daiki ke sini. "Di sini dingin—eh, maaf, di dalam sedang ramai, jadi …."

"Satsuki."

"Apa?"

"Kautahu, aku bodoh karena setiap tahun menunggu malam Tahun Baru." Tak seperti dugaannya, Daiki berbicara kepadanya tanpa tatapan mata yang teralihkan, dan bibir yang berbicara tegas. "Aku bodoh, selama ini—seperti yang kautahu."

"Apa-apaan?" tanya Satsuki, kemudian tertawa. "Kau kan memang bodoh, Dai-chan, tidak udah memberitahuku lagi."

Embusan napas dan uap-uap terlihat dari wajah Daiki. Namun yang pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Satsuki, memeluknya dengan erat.

Satsuki mengerjap.

Ia melihat salju yang turun secara konstan, cantik dan dingin. Ia menahan napasnya, kemudian melihat tangannya yang hanya diam saja di sisinya. Beberapa saat setelahnya Satsuki memindahkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Daiki.

Gadis itu tak tahu mengapa, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mundur dari pelukan Daiki, dan entah itu sudah pukul dua belas malam atau belum, ia bergerak dan mencium Daiki.

Daiki membalas ciumannya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Mereka tidak mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru kepada satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di hari pertama di tahun yang baru, Satsuki melihat ponselnya yang berdering dan menyala atas nama Aomine Daiki.

Ia mengingat kejadian semalam, lalu impuls dan hormonnya yang mencium Daiki terlebih dahulu. Bukannya ia tidak mau, namun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya sepasang sahabat yang tidak perlu berciuman sampai seintim itu.

Atau, itulah setidaknya yang berada di pikirannya.

Satsuki memejamkan matanya.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"Dai-chan?"

Teleponnya mati.

.

.

.

Satsuki bertemu Daiki di lapangan basket, tidak karena mereka sudah janjian, tapi karena Satsuki tahu Daiki akan ada berada di sana.

Daiki menoleh karena merasa kehadiran Satsuki. Ia melihat bola basket yang berada di tangannya, lalu membanting bola basket itu, yang hanya jatuh dan terguling sedikit dengan lemah di atas salju.

"Persetan, Satsuki, aku tidak akan menunggu malam Tahun Baru. Kita tidak bisa romantis, lalu apa? Kau dan aku akan menghabiskan seumur hidup kita berdua, mengetahui sikap dan sifat masing-masing, dan kurasa itu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan harus menjaga _image_ di depan pasangan kita, dan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain."

Kedua bola mata Satsuki membulat mendengar perkataan Daiki yang panjang lebar.

"Aku menyayangimu, kau juga menyayangiku, perasaan itu sama, lalu apa lagi yang ditunggu? Aku tidak akan menjadi pemuda tolol yang selalu menunggu malam Tahun Baru, karena mulai hari ini, aku akan menciummu kapan pun yang aku mau, karena kau sahabatku, juga kekasihku."

"Daiki."

"Apa?" Wajah Daiki memerah, entah karena dinginnya salju atau ia malu karena mengutarakan perasaannya segamblang itu. "Jangan bilang kau menolakku, Satsuki, karena tidak mudah mengatakan itu semua."

Satsuki tertawa, dengan setetes air mata yang berada di ujung kelopak matanya.

"Selamat Tahun Baru, Dai-chan," ujar Satsuki akhirnya, mendekat kepada Satsuki, dengan jarinya yang berada di dada Daiki, tak bergerak. "Ya, Dai-chan. Kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sahabat, karena kita menyayangi satu sama lain, tidak bisa lepas dari kehadiran satu sama lain, dan sudah terlalu mengerti satu sama lain. Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa melupakan ekspektasiku kepada novel-novel romantis yang sering kubaca, tapi," ia menarik napasnya sebentar, "kau, adalah yang kuinginkan, sampai saat ini."

"Selamat Tahun Baru juga, Satsuki." Kali ini Daiki tidak mau berbicara panjang lebar lagi, dan menarik Satsuki dalam ciumannya. []

.

.

.

notes:  
 **happy (early) new year!:3**


End file.
